


Kyo Won't Be Easy When Die Forgets

by WorthlesswarDivision



Series: Kyo Won't Be Easy When Die Forgets [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Allergies, Forgetfulness, M/M, Weirdness, a bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorthlesswarDivision/pseuds/WorthlesswarDivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die could be forgetful sometimes. No, he did not forget about Kyo hating livers. But he forgets something and Kyo won't let him easily this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyo Won't Be Easy When Die Forgets

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this fic is weird. I don't even know why I wrote this, I was just reading the DEG interviews and the idea popped out. My inspiration here is **Marissa Tambik and my mother. . .**  
>  What the hell am I saying, I don't even know why they are my inspiration xP. Yeah, I'm rambling, ignore this ass she's just bored. Well, hope you still enjoy.
> 
> Gosh, this is crazy, lol.

Die couldn't believe it. Maybe he just heard it wrong when they were interviewed. He needed to ask Kyo to confirm it again. He knocked at the wooden door of their blond vocalist's dressing room and waited for permission. The moment he heard a faint confirmation at the other side of the door he immediately opened it in time to see Kyo fixing his hair. He closed the door gently and headed towards the blond.

"So, Kyo. You. . .don't like livers?" (to eat, of course, thank you.)

Kyo, who was busy putting hairspray on his blond hair, looked at Die with a confused look from the mirror.

There was a pause. ". . .What?"

"At the interview, you said you didn't like liver, did you?"

"Well, yes. That's right." Kyo raised one brow but resumed to spraying his hair into deadly looking spikes.

"But. . .why?" Die pushed, curiosity making him so. That earned him a loud sigh from the blond.

"What do you mean why? I just don't like the taste." Kyo snapped, putting the hairspray down rather harshly and making Die flinch. He then grabbed an eyeliner.

"But. . .well, I understand the carrots but livers? I don't understand why you don't like them. They're delicious specially if you fry them with tonkatsu sauce."

Kyo growled under his breath, why is Die so persistent. Wait, his nose is kinda itchy. "It's pretty simple, I don't like liver because they taste like soil and it tastes disgusting." Kyo said, scratching his nose with the cover of the eye liner.

Die frowned. " Says the one who eats scorpions and pens. Dude, that's way more weirder!" Die, who's hands were suspiciously hidden behind his back, walked closer to Kyo. He planned on giving it as a surprise after all. "Besides, how could you compare livers with soil as if you tasted the latter."

"Fried scorpions. You tasted it too when we were at the tour at China and you know how crispy they are when you chew at them, they actually taste good. And the pen I mentioned was just a joke, I just chew them when I'm bored, I don't actually swallow them dumbass. Die, sometimes you should know what is a joke and what is not." Kyo explained while putting eyeliner on one closed eye. 

"So the -I hate livers- thing was a joke?" Die asked with a hopeful tone, inching closer to Kyo.

"No." Kyo hissed, facing Die this time and crossing his arms on his chest. "Andou Daisuke, why do you keep on insisting I'd eat livers?"

"M'not. . ." Die muttered.

Kyo snorted, "Sure, you don't." He said sarcastically. Ugh, his nose is really tickly this time.

"Okay fine, I'll just shut up." Die huffed. "Here, I saw them behind the studio and I thought you'd like those because it smells good on your dressing room. I've bought some for Tochi and the others too." He brought out what suspiciously looked like a bundle of flowers of different kinds in front of Kyo, really close to his face too. "You could give this to Ruki too if you want. I'm sure your lover will love it."

Kaoru knocked outside Kyo's dressing room's door and his faint voice warned Die to not give the flowers to Kyo and just give it to their staff instead.

Kyo's eyes widened in horror (and watered too), his nose got runny and his cheeks flared.

"D- da-. . .*sneeze* . . .DIE! GODDAMN YOU- *sneeze*"

Die's eyes also widened, not from allergy but in pure fright. "Shit." is the only thing he could come up with to say as he dropped the bouquet of flowers and scrambled towards the door, sensing impending danger even if he didn't know the reason why Kyo was seconds away from strangling him to death that time. Kyo was struggling to wipe his runny nose with a tissue and stood up to grab the spiky belt beside the accessories and tried to approach the redhead who was pushing the door like crazy. When Kyo lashed the belt full of spikes out towards Die's ass that's when Die realized that he's supposed to pull the door instead of pushing and that's when the door opened, Die felt stupid even more. He swore if it was a real killer his death would look the dumbest just because of opening a door the wrong way. He ducked from the hazardous spiky belt that was swished his way and ran. Yeah, Kyo might not be a killer but he would get a real beating from Kyo if he won't escape now, Die started to run for his life. He ran out of the dressing room, Kaoru laughing just outside because he already knew what happened while Kyo cursed at him to come back. He even pushed the other staff out of the way but Kyo was not far from him still. Die was so grateful now that he have longer legs than the pissed off vocalist chasing him because if it was the opposite he might already be floating dead down on some river by now. His mind vaguely made him remember that their blond vocalist also mentioned at the interview that he was allergic to flowers. . .oh.

Oh, fuck.

~END~


End file.
